


Summer Water Brawl

by Ghostcarrot



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 2 second angst ig, Also this is crack, Etsuko is not a canon character, Even though in canon he was a teacher pet nerd, Hayato Haruki mention lol, Hello kitty coloring book, I actually legit ship it though, I headcanon Ryusei to be a GIANT meme, I just feel like Chojo would have a little sister, I warned you I can't write, I'm not a writer I just felt cute and decided to post this, If there were to be a continuation, In case you couldn't tell from the crack ship itself, Lilo and stitch reference, M/M, Nobody Ships This, Oneshot, Plus I have unrealistic headcanons for like-- every character in yandere simulator, Reading the tags before reading a fic is so fun, Swearing, This takes rairpair to a whole new level, Well he's not even in the game anymore soooo, Who knows maybe I can convert someone to ship this pair, Yandere Sim, cursing, it would not be written by me lmao, mentions of Ryusei's non-canon family, occult mention, spongebob squarepants reference, yan sim, yan simulator, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcarrot/pseuds/Ghostcarrot
Summary: It's a hot summer day, so what does Ryusei decide to do? Bother his neighborhood occult "friend" Chojo. Oh and I guess the other Tekinas as well.
Relationships: Chojo Tekina/Ryusei Koki, Ryusei Koki/Chojo Tekina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Summer Water Brawl

The clock on the Koki family’s wall ticks away, but to Ryusei, time has stopped and it will never start again. It was a scorching hot summer afternoon, and he was bored out of his mind. Hanging upside down on his couch, he pondered what he could possibly do. “Ice cream?”, he thought. “Nah, I don’t want to walk, and no one will lend me their car.” He started pouting. “They are so rude.” Then his distracted mind wandered and daydreamed instead of thinking of a solution. I thought of the time he snuck into an R-Rated movie before he was old enough to, the time all of his siblings were sick and how he almost burnt down the house trying to help them, the time he pranked Chojo into thinking he could summon the Loch Ness monster in Chojo’s bathtub…

Ryusei sat up bug eyed suddenly. “Chojo.” he whispered aloud to himself. It was perfect! He could walk a few houses down to Chojo and Etsuko’s house and bother them. That’s always entertaining! They’ve hung out and lived near each other since they were kids. To outsiders, they seem like polar opposites, but in reality, they do have a few things in common. Them spending time together isn’t shocking, especially when you know the two have big fat crushes on each other. Neither of them know that of course, they’re idiots.

Ryusei sprinted out the door and to the Tekina’s household. He turned the knob slowly to see if it was unlocked. Not surprisingly, it was. He then retracted his arm from the door and took a deep breath. He swung open the front door like he owned the place and let out a dramatic sigh. To his luck, someone heard his sigh and it wasn’t for nothing. Next to the front door sat Chojo reading some weird occult book with a bloody goat’s head. On the floor was his little sister, Etsuko, coloring in a picture of Hello Kitty. Chojo looked over at Ryusei, then rolled his eyes back to his book. “What an edgy teen..” Ryusei thought to himself. Almost as if he could hear his thoughts, Chojo raised his book up higher to his face, as if it helped ignore Ryusei more. Etsuko looked up from her almost fully colored picture. “Oh, hey Ryusei!” she said. She then looked back down and continued coloring. These reactions made it apparent that his dramatic entrance was pointless. 

Ryusei huffed and closed the door quickly. He then plopped on the couch next to Chojo. “Hi Etsuko, thanks for acknowledging my existence, makes me feel wanted.” Ryusei said passive aggressively. Chojo continued to be edgy. “What’s up?” Etsuko said, deciding to stop coloring for good. “It’s hot as balls outside right now. Sorry if that wasn’t appropriate for your young 12 year old ears but it’s just the facts!” Ryusei exclaimed. Chojo lowered his book down but didn’t say anything. Etsuko giggled. “I know, that’s why I’m inside. Do you want a popsicle?” Ryusei got excited. “If I ever say no, I give you permission to take one of your brother’s creepy ass occult knives and stab me through the heart, I am clearly a robot or something.” Ryusei said, getting up. 

“For someone who “cares about her 12 year old innocence” you sure don’t give a shit about cursing” Chojo finally said, bitterly. “Of course the first words I hear from you is sass.” Ryusei responded, equally as bitter. “Not, “hello Ryusei!” or “Hey Ryusei, what’s with the heavy sigh? What’s wrong? What’s on your mind?” “Nobody talks like that.” Chojo said, putting his book down next to him on the couch. “Whatever.” Ryusei said, crossing his arms. He suddenly had an idea. “I have a super cool and totally awesome plan that ONLY ETSUKO will hear, since she’s always nice to me.” Ryusei said. He then strutted off to the kitchen with Etsuko following. Chojo crossed his arms on the couch. He wanted to know what Ryusei was planning, but he couldn’t just act like he cared, that would go against his whole getup. He HAS to be an edgy angsty teen, and edgy angsty teens don’t care about any normie’s super cool and totally awesome plans. But edgy angsty teens aren’t supposed to have crushes on normies too. Hmm. 

Chojo slowly got up and crept up behind a wall near the fridge. “Are you fucking kidding me? NO GRAPE? This is Chojo’s fault I just know it.” Ryusei said, clearly emotional. “Maybe… but grape flavor is my favorite too…” Etsuko said awkwardly. Suddenly, Ryusei did a full 180. “Well I can’t be mad at you! It’s okay, cherry is second best, and there's a shitload in here.” Ryusei said, trying to make her feel better. “See, this is exactly why everything you say is bullshit.” Chojo finds himself accidentally blurting out. Ryusei raised his eyebrow like a fuckboi (Which is something he learned from Hayato despite the fact that he claims to be naturally talented). Chojo started slightly blushing but tried to cover it up with more sass. “I bet your so-called “super cool and totally awesome plan’’ is also total bullshit.” Ryusei’s cocked brow didn’t leave. “If you wanted to know my idea you could have just asked. Or you know, acknowledge my existence.” Ryusei said, taking off the wrapper of his cherry popsicle. 

Chojo rolled his eyes. “Sorry”. “Apology accepted, even if it wasn’t genuine.” Ryusei said with a smile. “My idea was to go to the pool or something similar. Water parks or sprinklers are also accepted”. “Ooooh! I like that idea!” Etsuko said eagerly. “I think sprinklers are our best options since our mom’s too lazy to drive us anywhere and she won’t let me touch the wheel of the car for some fucking reason.” Chojo chimed in. “So does that mean you think it’s a good idea?” Ryusei asked for ego purposes (...and other purposes). “I guess. Sprinklers are kinda shitty but it is hot as fuck” Chojo responded, complimenting him with insults. Both were still blushing nonetheless. 

I CALL MAIN BATHROOM! Ryusei said, rushing to the bathroom. “Dumbass acts like we have nowhere else to change.” Chojo said, sighing and face palming. “You should have called the bathroom so he would have had to change in your room.” Etsuko jokingly said. “Why would I want that?” Chojo asked slightly defensively. “I guess you wouldn't, since he would see your senpai shrine dedicated to him” Etsuko giggled. “Haha. Very funny. Like I’d ever call him ‘Senpai’ just because he’s older than me. I have absolutely no respect for him.” Chojo said, regretting every choice he’s ever made in his life, such as agreeing to the fact that this plan was good. He rolled his eyes then went to his room to change. Etsuko did the same (Y’know, went to her room to change).

After 5 minutes, Ryusei burst out of the bathroom with SpongeBob trunks and Gucci shades on his head. “ARE YOU READY KIDS?” Ryusei screamed. Chojo then quickly came out of his room in his black trunks with the words “Death and despair” on his ass. “Shut the fuck up my mom is sleeping.” Chojo whispered angrily. “Ms. Tekina loves me, chill.” Ryusei whispered back. Etsuko then came out in her pink one piece covered in white flowers. “I want sunglasses!” Etsuko said upon witnessing Ryusei’s Gucci shades. Ryusei just threw finger guns at her. Chojo crossed his arms and went out into the backyard. 

While Chojo was turning on the sprinklers, Etsuko went into the garage to get water guns and balloons. Ryusei decided to flirt while she was filling them up. “I feel like you want people to check out your ass.” Ryusei said while leaning against the wall. Chojo just glared at him with blushies. “Don’t look at me like that! You know I’m right. Why else would you have gotten trunks with no design except for on the ass?” Ryusei said, trying to defend himself. “It represented my soul, I didn’t give a shit where it said it.” Chojo said putting the sprinklers on max. “You know what? We should get matching ‘Are you nasty?’ shorts. We’d be goals.” Ryusei said, wondering if he should jump into the sprinklers. Etsuko then suddenly appeared and handed Chojo a water gun and a balloon. Chojo then chucked the balloon at Ryusei while he screamed and covered his face. He then mercilessly squirted him with the gun (This could sound bad out of context, but it’s not, get your mind out of the gutter, smh). “NOT FAIR, I AM AN INNOCENT MAN UNARMED!” Ryusei yells soaked. (Gutter. out.) Etsuko giggled as she handed him a gun and a balloon as well.

At that moment, it was war. Balloons were flying, people (Ryusei) were screaming bloody murder, and many were on the floor due to slipping on the formed mud. Regardless, it was a fun war. There was more laughter than screams and more hysteria than slippage. The heat was cured by a fun water fight. Until it wasn’t. 

There was a loud “HEY!” followed after a loud bang on one of the windows. “Fuck.” Chojo said, realizing who it was. "Eek! Sorry Ms. Tekina! We'll try to be quieter!" Ryusei said, slightly scared. "Oh! Hi Ryusei! I didn't know you were here! You guys have a great time." Ms. Tekina said through the window. "Thanks!" Ryusei replied grinning. Chojo rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this shit" he said, annoyed. "I know right? I was lowkey scared as hell" Ryusei said, wiping invisible sweat from his head. "No, I can't believe how quickly her attitude changed when she saw you." Chojo replied. "Well yeah, we already knew that she loves me." Ryusei chuckled. Chojo still looked upset. "That doesn't mean she doesn't love you Chojo, don't get all emo about it." Ryusei said. "Shut up." Chojo said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and stomped inside with a towel. Ryusei sighed heavily and looked over at Etsuko. “You know how emotional he gets for no reason.” Etsuko said, trying to be reassuring. “Yeah…. But somehow I feel like it was  _ my _ fault.” Ryusei said melancholily. “Don't worry, he likes your butt and fancy hair. I know, I read his diary.” Etsuko said with her hand patting his arm. “He thinks it’s fancy?” Ryusei said all giddy. 

After 5 minutes of nothing happening, Ryusei slumped more. “Is he not coming back?” He cried to Etsuko. “Umm… I don’t know, do you want me to check?” Etsuko said awkwardly. She couldn’t tell how upset Ryusei was. Was he being overdramatic? Is he actually super sad? Who knew. “No it's fine, I’ll just go home” he said. Etsuko gave a sad face. “Don’t worry, I have the whole summer to come back, and I’m just down the street.” Ryusei reassured her as he grabbed a towel. They waved goodbye to each other as he went through the back gate leading to the front yard.

Shortly after he left, Chojo came back out with an orange popsicle. “These just aren’t nearly as good as grape popsicles.” he said, setting his towel down. “Where’s Ryusei?”. Etsuko furrowed her brows. “He left because you were being an emo fuck” she responded all pouty. “Hey, no cursing, mom will say it’s my fault and beat my ass”. Chojo whispered. “Do you even care that he’s gone??” Etsuko asked, concerned. Chojo rolled his eyes. “No. He’s annoying and expected us to throw away our schedule for him when he showed up unannounced.” Etsuko got annoyed. “You make it seem like you had plans. I’m sick and tired of your “I don’t care about anyone” attitude, especially when it’s obviously fake. It’s getting old”. She then wrapped herself in a towel and went inside. Chojo sighed.

Everything was as it started. Ryusei was draped over his couch upside down, this time in a new outfit since he changed after the water fight. He once again was bored, and had nothing to do. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He quickly got up, hoping it was one of his friends who could save him from this dull torture. To his surprise, it was Chojo and Etsuko! Chojo handed him an ice cream cone. “Here”, Chojo said, “Can we come in?”. Ryusei nodded his head eagerly as he grabbed the cone. “Mint chocolate chip?” he exclaimed as the siblings closed the door behind them, “you remembered my favorite?”. “Yeah, you get it every time we get ice cream”, Chojo responded, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal. Etsuko elbowed his arm gently. Chojo sighed. “Look, I’m sorry for being a jerk. I convinced my mom to let me drive and get ice cream since it was for you. I honestly don’t care that she likes you a lot, because sometimes it saves my ass from trouble”. “Apology accepted. Again. Wow, you’ve been a jerk all day, haven’t you? Ryusei teased. “You know I can convince your brother to make you pay for it right? Don’t push it.” Chojo replied. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Ryusei said quickly. “Suuure”. Chojo said, smiling. Etsuko smiled too as she licked her ice cream. The heat was crushed with fun once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry, Reese's.


End file.
